


Langst Short Stories

by SofiaScamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bulimia, Crash Landing, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hanahaki Disease, Harry Potter References, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Sickfic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaScamander/pseuds/SofiaScamander
Summary: Historias de 2 a 5 partes, mayormente Klance, angst y Lance-centric. Cada capítulo es slow-build, de mas de 2000 palabras.





	Langst Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte de la primera historia, Flowers. Esta historia será mayormente angst, klance. Espero que la disfruten. Recuerden comentar!

Flowers, parte uno. 

 

Lance no sabía cómo se sentía la menstruación, porque nunca la había tenido; sin embargo las mujeres (y un primo, odiaba la transfobia) de su familia la tenían y todes concordaban en algo: habían síntomas previos.

Algo así sentía: el sentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, pero no lograba poner su dedo en el qué sería.

Dejó de tener antojos nocturnos, lo cual era algo bueno. La entrada en la cena lo dejaba lo suficientemente satisfecho como para seguir su rutina nocturna perfectamente.

Las luces artificiales del castillo estaban en un tono blanco helado bajo, mostrando así el fin del día. Lo único que los rodeaba era el vacío espacio oscuro, por lo que el nivel de luminosidad era lo que determinaba la hora.

Los alteanos no ocupaban la hora convencional humana, por lo que los días solían ser más largos y los meses más cortos, pero su intuición era suficiente para saber que la cena debía estar lista.

La cena solía ser poco elaborada; después de un largo día lleno de movimiento, ni Hunk ni Coran estaban con ánimos de preparar algo complicado, por lo que todos se sentaban adormilados en la mesa y retenían el food goo que el castillo del proporcionaba sin queja alguna.

Cuando Lance entró estaban tomando asiento en la larga mesa del comedor. Shiro mantenía una sonrisa leve que contrastaba los rostros cansados de sus compañeros, no acostumbrados al espacio a pesar de llevar allí meses.

Decidió ayudar al líder con una buena actitud.

—Pero que maravillosa vista, equipo—dijo inspirando suavemente—. Especialmente tu, princesa. ¡No lo digas! ¿Tus marcas brillan más?

Allura soltó una pequeña risa y le sonrió-Es un placer verte también, Lance, incluso si vienes tarde para cenar.

Shiro sonrió mientras bajaba la cuchara vacía de food goo a su plato, rellenándola.—Espero que tengas esa misma energía mañana, Lance.

Aquello captó la atención de la menor en la sala. Pidge levantó su mirada hacia Shiro.—¿Qué hay de especial mañana? No han programado ningún ataque falso sorpresa—.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, número cinco?—Inquirió Coran. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil acceder al panel central. La clave es bastante obvia.

—Mañana...—Llamó la atención Shiro—. Veinte doboshes después del desayuno, los quiero a todos armados en el salón de entrenamiento. Como si fuera una batalla real; entrenaremos como equipo.

Resoplidos generales se hicieron escuchar. Keith frunció el ceño.

—El traje de paladín es demasiado pesado, retrasa nuestros movimientos.

—Pero si fuese una batalla normal deben llevarlo puesto: tienen que acostumbrarse a su pesa y volverse ágiles con él.—Shiro respondió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Pidge fue la primera en levantarse. Dejó su plato vacío en la cocina y se despidió del resto.

Solo quedaba Hunk y Coran cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Lance. Levantó la vista para ver a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás bien? Parecías callado.

Lance le sonrió, una calidez se instaló en su pecho. Palmeó la mano en su hombro con cariño y se levantó de un salto.

—Todo en orden, Hunkey. Solo pensaba en donde reponer mi stock de crema nocturna.—Tomó su plato y juntos caminaron hacia la cocina.

—No creo que debas reponerla: no hay noche o día en el espacio, podrías ocupar cualquiera.—Lance rio, acariciando su barbilla.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme; esta piel tersa es la causa de todas mis conquistas—le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y recibió una risa de vuelta.

Hunk se despidió y posteriormente fue a su habitación. Lance dejó su plato en el lavabo con movimientos lentos. Coran lo observaba desde el fondo de la cocina.

—¿No comerás el resto, mi niño?

Había jugueteado con la comida durante la cena. Logró comer la mitad y desordenó el resto para que pareciera que si había comido la mayoría. Pero al parecer nadie lograba engañar a Coran, mucho menos él.

—No tengo hambre Coran, vine a picar a lo largo del día—le sonrió de lado, culpable de mentir—. Pero la comida es deliciosa, no me malinterpretes.

—La receta alteana de goo es la mejor es el espacio, muchacho, nadie puede dudarlo.

Se despidió del pelirrojo hombre y se encaminó a su habitación. Finalmente en su pijama, cayó rendido en el sueño, inusualmente.

Soñó con el espacio rodeándolo. Las brillantes estrellas desaparecidas en su visión, dejándolo perdido.

Cuando una luz cálida brilló en el horizonte, y Lance cayó ante su brillante hermosura.

No había harina de trigo en el espacio, ni polvos de hornear, ni huevos de gallina. Pero en el mall espacial probablemente vendían algo parecido, puesto que Hunk había cocinado panqueques casi idénticos a los de su madre de vuelta en Cuba.

Se sintió culpable por probar solo uno de cuatro, pero junto a una excusa rápida, Pidge estuvo alegre de comerlos en su lugar, alejados del chico hawaiano.

Tomó sorbos de agua mientras su equipo hablaba medianamente animado. En cuanto llegaron estaban aún medio-dormidos, pero la comida alta en azúcar los prendió como gasolina al fuego.

El entrenamiento estaría tristemente interesante.

Estaba preocupado por la sequedad que sentía en su garganta: Lance tenía defensas altas y fuertes, a pesar de no ser exactamente musculoso. Uno de los requisitos en Garrison era tener una buena salud física y mental (los astronautas no pueden colapsar de faringitis en su camino a la Luna, muchas gracias.) por lo que no era propenso a enfermar. Pero cuando lo hacía, era un infierno. Y no necesitaba enfermarse cuando era uno de los cinco defensores del universo.

—¿Entendido, Lance?

Salió de su ensoñación, para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Shiro. Sus orejas se calentaron al encontrarse desprevenido y se rascó la nuca, dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

—Lo lamento, Shiro. Creo que sigo medio dormido.

El mayor suspiró, pero prosiguió sin ceño alguno—. Les comentaba que vamos a entrenar sólo como batalla. El nivel de dificultad irá en aumento en cuanto acabemos con cada robot. Las armas de ellos están diseñadas para dañarlos, pero no tanto como lo haría el arma de un enemigo real, por lo que no debería haber mayor problema.

Sus compañeros de equipo asintieron concentrados, él mismo los siguió con algo más de lentitud.

El desayuno fue rápido, y le sonrió a Pidge y a Hunk en su camino a buscar su traje.

Keith tenía razón: la armadura de paladín le pesaba en los hombros, pero debía acostumbrarse. Quería cumplir su trabajo como defensor del universo; sobrevivir hasta que todo acabase y poder volver a su familia.

Desde que había entrado con beca de extranjero a Garrison, había deseado probarse a sí mismo: que era capaz de ser un excelente piloto al igual que sus compañeros americanos, que su falta de músculos era compensada con su agilidad en el aire, que era capaz de sacar a su familia adelante y darles la lujosa vida que merecían.

Pero luego el universo lo eligió por alguna razón ajena a él, y ahora su familia pensaba que estaba muerto. Habían quedado solos en la Tierra, con un ataúd sin cuerpo al que enterrar, con una pena inmensa que superar.

Y él estaba en medio del espacio, sin forma de decirles que está bien. Sin poder decirles que los ama, que haría lo que fuese por ellos.

Valdría la pena—hacer sufrir a sus padres, perderse la vida de sus hermanos y hermanas menores—si tan solo fuese un buen paladín, pero la verdad es que no lo era.

Le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo el francotirador del equipo, el ninja, pero eran pocas las veces en que se destacaba por ello. No era el mejor en la batalla, ni piloteando, ni peleando o haciendo guardia; definitivamente no era el cerebro ni el reparador de naves. Solo existía: riendo a ratos, mortificándose por la falta de su familia constantemente. Si su papel como paladín no era tan importante, entonces, ¿por qué no podía solo volver a la Tierra?

¿Por qué el universo lo había elegido a él? Sabía que era inútil en el equipo—que solo servía para llenar el asiento del león azul—pero, por qué no podía ser inútil en su hogar, donde al menos tendría a su familia?

El destino estaba empeñado en hacerlo sufrir, había concluido. Y no quedaba más que aceptarlo.

—Hey—la grave voz del paladín rojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos a su espalda, en los camarines—. El resto ya está listo, tenemos que ir.

Asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras fijaba su armadura. Tomo su bayard y salió junto a Keith.

—Eh, ¿todo en orden?—El pelinegro preguntó incómodamente, con la expresión neutra sin mirarlo.

—Seh, todo está bien. Solo aún no me acostumbro a esta pechera—Le dio un golpe en el centro, sintiendo una extraña sensación aún.

—Sí, yo tampoco—Lance sonrió ante la respuesta no-hostil, y Keith desvió su mirada al frente, su usual ceño fruncido de vuelta en su rostro.

El equipo estaba reunido en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, todos con sus armaduras puestas.

Al principio fue fácil. Los robots eran lentos y en menor cantidad. No se acercaban a menos de tres metros cuando eran destruidos por disparos por parte de Hunk y él mismo.

Luego ganaban agilidad. De ser tres pasaron a cuatro, a cinco. Ya eran siete bastante-hostiles robots cuando su arma se volvió bastante inútil.

Los disparos no acertaban cuando los robots se acercaban demasiado. Terminaba aporreándolos con la punta de su rifle como su abuela lo aporreaba a él en las mañanas, cuando iba tarde al colegio. La chancla era mucho menos dañina, al igual que la escoba, pero el duro metal seguía sin ser suficiente para acabar con los enemigos mecánicos.

Cuando eran nueve, tres estaban encima de él. Había avanzado más que el resto del equipo para que los robots se concentraran en él-algo así como carnada voluntaria-y ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Los disparos y cortes llegaron a su armadura cuando sus cabezas cayeron de sus cuellos metálicos y desaparecieron en el suelo. Keith estaba tras ellos con su espada roja en mano.

Lo levantó de su posición encogida y se volvió a pelear con el resto. Avanzaba silenciosamente entre los enemigos y los despedazaba con movimientos certeros y fuertes de su espada. Los robots no tenían opción contra su mano dura.

Lance observó cómo sus músculos se tensaban de manera obvia donde la armadura no lo cubría. ¿Estaría su largo cabello de cola sudado? El casco no lo dejaba comprobar sus dudas. ¿Cómo podía un simple humano ser tan... Mortal.

Doce robots, diez minutos más tarde, se movían con velocidad. Sus tiros eran cada vez menos acertados en cuando crecía su cansancio.

Respiraba con dificultad: sentía que su caja torácica se había encogido, manteniendo sus pulmones apretados dentro de sí. La hiperventilación provocaba que el aire enfriara su garganta seca, y hitas de sudor bajaran por su cuello bajo el pesado traje.

Jadeaba con fuerza cuando una voz de marcado acento dijo "terminar la secuencia de entrenamiento".

Coran estaba parado en la entrada, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Shiro de volvió a mirarlo mientras los robots desaparecían en el suelo.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, Shiro, pero tengo un pequeño problema de curso y la princesa cree que tú podrías ayudarnos.

El mayor se quitó el casco, revelando su piel libre de sudor. Parecía en buen estado y siguió a Coran después de comunicarles que seguirían entrenando en la semana.

Los demás se quitaron los cascos también y ahí Lance cayó en cuenta de su deplorable estado físico: sus amigos no parecían tan cansados como el seguramente se veía. Ni siquiera el mullet de Keith se veía húmedo de sudor.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, soltó un vago "voy por agua" y se encaminó a los baños, ocultando su rostro.

¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera Pidge, técnica que en Garrison no necesitaba tan buen estado físico como los pilotos, estaba mejor que él. ¿Era realmente tan débil? ¿Cómo siquiera seguía vivo a estas alturas?

Recordó todas las batallas, lo fácil que era sentarse y disparar desde las alturas. ¿Qué cara mostraría a su familia si siquiera volvía a casa? Soy el paladín que no hizo más que reírse y disparar bien un par de veces.

No merecía siquiera volver a casa. Nunca mereció entrar en Garrison: su comandante siempre lo dijo. No merecía la admiración que los aliens indefensos le dedicaban cuando salvaban su planeta. No merecía la comida que Hunk cocinaba para que se mantuvieran fuertes en la batalla. No merecía estar.

Seguía falto de aire cuando entró al baño, pero los sollozos que liberó al entrar finalmente solo agitaron aún más su cuerpo.

No era nada. No valía nada. No era útil en su equipo. ¿Por qué siquiera lo querían?

¿Lo querían realmente?

Pidge con su inteligencia, ya tenía un hermano mayor. No lo habían encontrado aún, pero sabían que estaba por allí. No lo necesitaba a él.

Hunk, quien siempre lo protegió de burlas en Garrison, quien siempre reía de sus chistes por más aburridos que fueran. Era la persona más amable y dedicada que conocía, encontraba amigos por debajo de las piedras con su pura personalidad. No lo necesitaba tampoco.

Shiro, Coran y Allura; a quienes más admiraba, a quienes más decepcionaba con su pobre desempeño. Era una carga constante, una mancha en su perfecto equipo de defensores del universo. Probablemente estaban cansados de él. Probablemente deseaban que cambiara, pero no lo decían para no herirlo.

Keith. No había necesidad de siquiera pensarlo; el chico era perfecto. Tan perfecto, que su ida de Garrison mantuvo a todos los comandantes enojados, y no pudieron reemplazarlo con alguien mejor. Lance tuvo que hacerlo, dejando clara la diferencia entre ambos: el pelinegro era ágil y fuerte. Tenía una voz grave y digna de ser escuchada y seguida, como un líder innato. Se las había arreglado para calcular la llegada de Shiro a la Tierra solo, en medio del desierto, con tecnología basura. El chico era el mejor estudiante de Garrison sin tener una familia que lo apoyase más que Shiro, quién luego se fue al espacio y fue dado por muerto.

Diablos, Keith literalmente acababa de salvar su trasero hace diez minutos. Había eliminado a tres enemigos con un simple movimiento de su espada. Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y anteriormente le preguntó si estaba bien.

Y él solo servía para hacerlo enojar. Para molestar a su equipo y retrasarlos con su débil cuerpo.

Se quitó la armadura mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo atacado por sollozos, con la garganta inflamada. Encendió la ducha y el ruido del agua tapó su llanto.

Estaba en su traje negro sudado cuando la hiperventilación de sus pulmones evolucionó a tos.

Tosió secamente mientras sentía algo ascender por su garganta. La sustancia se atoró a medio camino y su respiración fue puesta en peligro.

Sus pulmones se contraían ante la tos, cuando finalmente pequeños puntos rojos mancharon el lavabo del baño. Tosió hasta que una pequeña bola roja cayó sobre la cerámica.

No era solo sangre, pudo ver, y venía directamente de sus pulmones.

Su respiración errática no lo detuvo de alargar su mano temblante y agarró la pequeña bolita. Encendió la llave del lavabo y desenvolvió lo que parecía ser una hoja fina arrugada.

El agua limpió la sangre, dejando ante sus ojos un único pétalo.

Fingió un estornudo apenas entró en el comedor. A su parecer, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad-nada que una ducha no pudiera arreglar- pero debía tener una buena, creíble excusa si es que algo sucedía.

El almuerzo consistía en carne proteinada con algo parecido a arroz miniatura y especias extrañas. Los diferentes ingredientes alienígenas nunca lo detuvieron de probar la comida de Hunk, pero su garganta realmente dolía y no quería arriesgarse a toser otro...

Pétalo.

Había pensado en aquello durante un largo rato. ¿De dónde pudo haber salido? ¿Acaso las flores eran un ingrediente que Hunk ocupada a menudo? Incluso si esa fuese la explicación-y era la más razonable- no había probado de la comida de Hunk desde el día anterior, por lo que cualquier cosa que estuviese en la comida ya lo habría degradado su estómago, por lo que era imposible que haya venido de allí.

Pero, de nuevo, tampoco existía una explicación lógica para que viniese de sus pulmones, y Lance estaba seguro de que así era. Como las flemas al tener un catarro fuerte, sabía de dónde venia. El pétalo venia de sus pulmones y no tenía idea de por qué. No recordaba aspirar flores-no siquiera había flores, estaban en medio del espacio. Y no se aspira un pétalo como se aspira el aire, si hubiese respirado un pétalo lo habría notado.

Picó la carne en muchos pedazos pequeños mientras reía en torno la conversación de sus amigos requería risa. Sonreía manteniendo las sospechas bajas mientras desordenaba la comida en su plato.

Las pocas cucharadas que dio las pasó con mucha agua, sintiendo un leve dolor en su garganta. A pesar de sus intentos, aún quedaba bastante por ingerir. Hasta escondió un poco en servilletas.

No quería preocupar a nadie.

Allura dejó comida a un lado también, por lo que no fue el único. Nadie dudó de su estado y el estaba feliz por ello.

O quizás habló muy pronto, puesto que Shiro lo llamó antes que pudiera abandonar la cocina.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

No había nadie más cerca. Oía las risas de Hunk y la suave voz de Pidge en el comedor. Coran y Keith debían de estar allí también, mientras que Allura ya se había retirado.

—¿Sucede algo, Shiro? Lancey Lance está para tus servicios. —Le guiñó un ojo lo más coqueto que pudo, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa cordial de su líder.

—Estaba observándolos en el entrenamiento, y note que estabas bastante cansado.

Oh, pensó. No era sobre verlo llorando, pero hablar sobre su obviamente pobre estado físico no era mucho mejor.

—Entiendo que no estés en forma, casi ninguno lo está. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea, pero por esa misma razón quiero que todos volvamos a estar en movimiento. Ha pasado mucho desde la última batalla, lo que significa que debemos estar cerca de otra, y necesito que estén sanos para cuando ocurra.

Tenía su mano robótica en su hombro, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. No quería ofenderlo, pudo notar, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que debía mejorar.

Un nudo se apretó en su estómago. Lo ignoró.

—Sé que eres capaz de cosas grandiosas, Lance. Por eso Blue te eligió, y confío en su decisión. Confío en ti.

Sus ojos lo miraban con confianza, esperando su respuesta.

No podía reaccionar mal ante Shiro, mucho menos cuando estaba en lo correcto.

—No te preocupes, Shiro. Dame un par de semanas y apreciarás a Lance McClain en todo su esplendor.—Colocó su mejor sonrisa de labios cerrados y Shiro pareció aliviarse ante la respuesta positiva.

El camino a su habitación fue silencioso, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia su deplorable estado físico, y el pequeño pétalo que arruinaba su tranquilidad.

\--

"—¡Di "te amo" en chino!—"

" — ¿Estás aplicando para técnico de comunicaciones?—"

"— ¿Cual es la raíz cuadrada de pi?—"

"— ¿Comen perros de almuerzo en China?—"

Lance deseaba que el mundo le regalara un dólar por cada vez que escuchó a Keith Kogane decir "Soy americano, de descendencia koreana", solo así quizás podría darle a su familia una casa más decente de la que tenían.

La envidia había crecido primero: Keith era un pésimo alumno, desobedecía órdenes y causaba problemas por donde pasara, pero de alguna forma lograban perdonarle todo. Quizás por sus indudables habilidades, o quizás por su amistad con la leyenda que era Takashi Shirogane.

Sea lo que fuere, era injusto.

Mientras el chiquillo iba por la vida causando desastres, él era juzgado por el más mínimo error que cometiera. Su beca era constantemente puesta en la mesa de apuestas, siempre amenazándolo con echarlo de Garrison, de vuelta a Cuba, como nada más que una decepción para su familia.

Aquella era su única oportunidad de ser algo más. De mostrar que era capaz de grandes cosas, que su nacionalidad no importaba. Pero todo parecía jugarle en contra: los nervios lo hacían cometer errores en los simuladores, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ser el perfecto soldado. Estudiaba y practicaba duro para impresionar a sus generales y a sus compañeros.

Practicaba su inglés constantemente, para no tener acento alguno. Evitaba cualquier mención sobre su familia u hogar natal, pero sus compañeros terminaban averiguándolo de todas formas; lo llamaban apodos, lo avergonzaban frente a los mayores, hablaban de él a sus espaldas, luego de frente.

Keith Kogane también era objetivo de burlas por su apariencia asiática, y el chico no soportaba la mierda de nadie. Explotó reiteradas veces, con una frase poco variable de "chino o americano aún puedo patear tu trasero".

Lance lo había admirado, entonces. ¿De dónde sacaba las agallas para imponerse de tal manera? Era valiente, y fuerte y ágil y excelente piloto. A diferencia del resto, no buscaba resaltar-aunque lo hiciese igualmente- solo buscaba estar tranquilo.

Pero a pesar de estar en situaciones parecidas, nunca llegaron a más que compañeros de Garrison. Lance pensó que estaría solo el resto de su estadía hasta que un chico moreno y grande llegó como un aliado, para recordarle lo genial que en realidad era. Hunk no tuvo una suerte muy diferente que él mismo ante el pequeño bullying; su físico y personalidad se volvieron un objetivo fácil ante los chicos y chicas, cuando Lance decidió que era suficiente.

No más encogerse ante los otros. No más mantenerse callado, para evitar molestias en los demás: ni su amigo ni él merecían burlas ni malos tratos.

De a poco se volvió lo suficientemente ruidoso y extrovertido para dejar de ser el blanco de burlas, siempre al lado de su mejor amigo. Aquellos que alguna vez lo molestaron no eran más que competencia en su carrera a ser piloto.

Pero luego, allí estaba de nuevo: asustado y triste, sintiéndose solo e inútil en medio del espacio.

Cada vez que el amargo pensamiento llegaba a él, lo empujaba lejos y se ponía en acción. Le ofrecía su ayuda a Pidge, su compañía a Hunk. Hasta era capaz de entrenar con el letal de Keith con tal de no concentrarse en pensamientos negativos.

No era un lujo que podía darse; era un defensor del universo, tenía que entrenar y mejorar. Podían ser atacados en cualquier momento, y cuando aquél llegase, debía estar preparado.

Habían pasado días desde que Shiro le había interceptado en el almierzo, y se había dedicado una justa hora a entrenar diariamente.

Sus intenciones eran las mejores, y realmente no quería decepcionar a Shiro. Hombre, el tipo seguía siendo su héroe. Él apenas podía existor en medio del espacio en ese momento y Shiro había ido voluntariamente al espacio por años. Capturado y torturado por los aliens, allí estaba: liderando a un grupo de pubertos que piloteaban leones mecánicos gigantes con la ayuda de dos aliens, uno de ellos era una princesa y tenía algún tipo de magia.

Shiro merecía ser llamado héroe.

Le había hecho una promesa y planeaba cumplirla: a pesar de que pareciera más susceptible a cansarse más rápido de lo normal. A pesar de que la garganta le ardiera gracias al estúpido resfriado que había cogido.

Allí estaba, en el salón de entrenamiento. Su armadura le pesaba más que hace cuatro días, pero la ignoraba mientras era rodeado por los pequeños bots voladores.

Giraban en una ronda alrededor de él, con diferentes radios de distancia. Lance tenía su rifle en mano e intentaba apuntarles mientras los mini robots le disparaban de vuelta.

Acertó un par de tiros, pero los minibots seguían siendo mejor que él. Ganaban velocidad mientras giraban y empezaban a marearlo. Los pequeños disparos golpearon su armadura y el escudo de su brazo izquierdo dejó de ser suficiente.

Entonces el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Los robots se movían en cámara lenta a du alrededor mientras su concentración aumentaba.

Entonces su bayard dejó su forma de rifle para volverse una espada. Sus brazos se movieron antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, y rebanó los bots por la mitad.

Sus sentidos estaban agudos mientras su corazón corría a mil latidos por segundo. La espada rebanó otro par de bots mientras sus piernas lo tenían saltando de su lugar hasta más objetivos mecánicos.

El último bot cayó roto, cuando el piso de tambaleó bajo sus pies. Tropezó hacia atrás por el repentino mareo, cuando unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

—Cuidado ahí, sharpshooter.

Keith lo estabilizó y el mundo pareció volver a su lugar. Un leve pitido se mantenía en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que su garganta empezaba a picar.

Ahí estaba Keith, salvándolo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, Lance?

Tenía su tupida ceja alzada en interrogación, y a pesar de su mueca usual, parecía levemente preocupado.

Nah, estoy viendo cosas.

—Sí, solo no estoy acostumbrado al peso de esta cosa. —Levantó la espada con más esfuerzo del que habría deseado, y Keith tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no ser herido. Su mano dejo el brazo de Lance. Lo observó con ceño fruncido ante la torpe acción; el oji-azul bajó la espada rápidamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa—Eh, si. Lo lamento.

Keith rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Si vas a ocupar la espada, debes tener cuidado con la punta. Eso y pararte mejor. Pon tu pie derecho más atrás e intenta mantenerlo así siempre: te dará más balance. ¡Empezar secuencia trainning wheels*!

Lance nunca había escuchado aquel nivel de entrenamiento, pero no tuvo que cuestionarlo por mucho. Un robot emergió del cielo y cayó de pie frente a ellos. Tenía una espada alzada, pero carecía de filo. La máquina emitía un robótico "¡Muere!" mientras se acercaba a ellos y luego se alejaba lentamente.

—Está diseñado para que los niños aprendan a manejar la espada. Tu idea es atacarlo y bloquear sus ataques.—Volteó a verlo y una mirada desafiante se mantuvo en sus ojos morados—¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

Lance soltó una risa incrédula a pesar de la picazón en su garganta, puso su expresión más coqueta.—Ya verás, mullet, lo haré trizas en menos de lo que puedes llamarme asombroso.

Aquello no fue enteramente cierto: la espada pesaba en su mano, y se sentía como controlar una escoba sosteniendo solo la punta: la hoja oscilaba peligrosamente y cada choque con la espada del robot le hacía perder fuerza e intentar recuperar el equilibrio.

Los ataques del robot eran lentos, por lo que era fácil cubrir el lugar que fuera atacado, pero debía averiguar una forma de bloquear la espada de su enemigo: generalmente la desviaba con un golpe brusco cuando venía de frente, pero a veces estaba horizontal por sus costados y solo le quedaba escapar.

En un arrebato de valentía (o estupidez, Lance no estaba seguro) le asestó un golpe fuerte en el cuello, provocando que su sistema falle y el robot sea absorbido por el suelo.

Jadeaba levemente, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Su garganta picaba y el aire de a poco entraba con más lentitud.

—Eso estuvo bien—Keith lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, pero una mirada de superioridad le provocó enojo-, para un niño de cinco años.

—¡Soy un francotirador, no un jinete del Troya! En mi vida había tocado una espada, ¿cómo podría ser ágil ocupándola?

Keith tomó su propia bayard, ésta volviéndose una espada roja al instante.

—Quejándote no aprenderás, Lance.

Le asestó un golpe al costado; él saltó hacia atrás ante el repentino ataque. Agarró su espada con un quejido en la garganta, cuando otro ataque fue dirigido a su pecho.

Lance desvío la espada roja con la suya y jadeó con cansancio. Keith no tuvo piedad con él; avanzó hostil dando golpes demasiado rápidos como para responderlos.

—¡Todos sabemos que eres genial, ahora déjalo! ¡Vas a destruir mi cara!

Su oponente soltó una risa ante el terror en su voz: el sonido provocó una calidez en su pecho, un sentimiento de felicidad acunándose dentro de él.

Pero mientras desviaba otro golpe, la calidez tomó forma y empezó a ascender. Keith seguía atacándolo mientras la necesidad imponente de toser se hizo presente.

Así lo hizo, mientras sentía una molestia tapar sus vías respiratorias levemente. Entre su tos y su esfuerzo por desviar los ataques, perdió el equilibrio.

Keith paró sus ataques ante la tos de Lance, pero su compañero tropezó hacia atrás. En la caída, su pie golpeó el del pelinegro, que trastabilló hacia adelante.

Como reflejo, tiró su espada roja lo más lejos posible y aterrizó sobre su mano derecha y sus rodillas, encima de Lance. La espada del último estaba cerca de ellos en el suelo, pero había sido olvidada por el paladín azul.

Lance observaba a Keith encima de él: tenía su mano derecha junto al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, con su torso apoyado en su propio pecho, semi estable.

Por la armadura no podía sentir el corazón del paladín rojo, pero si observaba su pecho bajar y subir con rapidez por la adrenalina. El cabello negro de Keith le acariciaba suavemente el rostro por la cercanía.

Sentía sus piernas rozándose y sus estómagos juntos: su corazón latía con rapidez, pero se negaba a pensar que era por algo más que el arduo entrenamiento.

No quería separarse. Su compañero tampoco parecía querer levantarse de encima suyo. La calidez creció y empezó a subir por su pecho.

Le hubiese gustado saber cómo se decía te amo en coreano.

—Keith, sé que es tu hora de entrenar pero necesito...

El pelinegro saltó de encima suyo ante la voz de Shiro cerca. El aludido entró en la sala de entrenamiento el tiempo que Keith aterrizaba sobre la espada abandonada de Lance, provocándose un leve corte; soltó una queja.

Shiro caminó hacia ellos con una mueca en su rostro.—Sé que no te gusta, pero esta es exactamente la razón por la que debes ocupar tu armadura al entrenar. ¿Qué pasaría si te hubieras...?

—Lo sé, Shiro—Lo cortó—. Solo pasé a ayudar a Lance. Iré a vestirme ahora.

Shiro pareció contento con aquella respuesta. Les ofreció una mano a ambos para levantarse. Lance sacudió su armadura.

—Creo que deberías descansar, Lance. Hemos estado un buen rato en esto.

Asintió, asustado de abrir la boca. Algo taponeaba su garganta y el aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones.

Shiro le empezó a hablar a Keith mientras se alejaban de la sala de entrenamiento. Lance corrió al baño mientras tosía apenas el par estuvo fuera de su visión.

Se sacó el casco apenas se encerró. Tiró la espada y el resto de su armadura al suelo mientras tosía con fuerza. El aire silbaba cuando respiraba y pequeñas gotas de sangre adornaban la cerámica del lavabo. El pitido en sus oídos creció mientras puntos negros bailaban en su visión por la falta de oxígeno.

Entonces salieron: ensangrentados pétalos lo observaban. Eran cinco de diferentes colores, blanco y rojo. Estaban ligeramente rotos.

El pitido se detuvo casi completamente y suspiró.

Corán estaba en la sala de estar, escribiendo en alteano, mientras su anaranjado bigote se movía al son de sus labios, que murmuraban en aquel idioma incomprensible para él.

Lance llevaba mes y medio desde la primera vez que tosió un pétalo: el acto se había vuelto algo diario, y en torno pasaba el tiempo, la cantidad de pétalos aumentaba: primero pequeños, luego medianos, entre rojo y blanco. Lance deseaba saber de otras flores que no fuesen rosas, pero no había libros de flores en el espacio. No tenía idea del porqué siquiera tosía flores. Desde que la locura de jardinería-biológica comenzó, ha empezado a estar en un constante estado de resfriado. Su apetito había comenzado a reducirse, al tiempo que notaba ser propenso a toser más de lo normal ante ciertas comidas: todo aquello alto en azúcar le provocaba una picazón que procedía con pétalos en su garganta sangrienta. Sentía los músculos menos resistentes que antes: el aire entraba con más dificultad en sus pulmones, y sentía un leve cansancio general.

Estaba preocupado, y tenía sola teoría: la exposición que tuvo con diferentes atmósferas le hizo atrapar alguna extraña enfermedad alienígena que su cuerpo humano era incapaz de soportar. Pero a pesar de estar intranquilo, no quería preocupar a su familia espacial. Por lo que la mejor forma de averiguar un poco acerca de enfermedades extraterrestres era preguntarle al alien más crédulo que tenía cerca.

Si bien Coran no era estúpido, tampoco era muy rápido atando cabos sueltos cuando se trataba de sociabilizar, sin contar que Lance se consideraba a sí mismo un buen actor, por lo que le preguntaría casualmente y el pelirrojo podría ayudarlo sin tener que preocuparse en absoluto.

O al menos así esperaba que pasase.

—¡Coran Coran, hombre galán! ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Lance se inclinó encima del hombro del alteano, al tiempo que éste saltaba y cerraba el libro sospechosamente. Lance soltó una risita.—Oh, así que es ese tipo de escritura....

Movió sus cejas sugestivamente, y Coran soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente: el color de su piel combinaba con su cabello.

—¡Muchacho! No es nada, solo el viejo Coran escribiendo su día a día...

—Debe ser muy kinky si reconoces que estas viejo, supongo que no quiero saberlo.—Coran rio al tiempo que dejaba el diario a un lado en el sillón circular. Se acarició el bigote.

—¿Qué te trae cerca mío voluntariamente, muchacho?

—Tenía curiosidad. Verás, hace poco estaba algo resfriado y Allura no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los resfriados humanos, lo que me llevó a pensar en qué pasaría si alguno de ustedes contrajeran alguna extraña enfermedad alteana.

—Oh, no había considerado la posibilidad, pero podría suceder, si.

Lance tomó asiento junto al hombre, mientras observaba sus uñas con desinterés—Quería saber que enfermedades alteanas existían, ya sabes; para estar preparado si alguno de ustedes se enfermara.

Coran pareció extasiado con responder preguntas sobre su origen, por lo que empezó a relatar alegremente.

—¡Hay miles de infecciones, si señor! Pueden ser causadas por plantas, pero todas tienen cura y no duran más de una semana con el tratamiento apropiado...

—¿Si? ¿No hay alguna donde... cosas salgan de ti?

Coran lo observó suspicaz unos segundo, antes de frotar su barbilla lentamente.

—Sí, ciertamente la hay. Y podría afectar a cualquier forma de vida que se exponga a ella, no solamente los alteanos, ahora que recuerdo...

Lance sintió la impaciencia crecer, mientras su corazón latía más rápido: había dado en el clavo.

—Se llama la peste del Weblum. Es una enfermedad apenas notoria, pero se llama así porque el cuerpo expulsa cosas hacia afuera como el Weblum, generalmente no tiene cura.

El corazón de Lance se detuvo casi inmediatamente. Sintió su alma caer a sus pies.

—¿Y... c-cuáles son los síntomas?

—Oh, generalmente no hay manifestación otra que el rayo enérgico que emite el Weblum. Es como un rayo de fuego, solo que en lugar de salir por la boca, sale por el...

—¡WOW! ¡Coran! ¿De qué están hablando?

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura y Keith estaban allí. El mayor le tapaba los oídos a Pidge, que tenía una mirada molesta en sus ojos mieles.

Coran soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras los saludaba con la mano. Lance sintió aire limpio entrar a sus pulmones al notar que Coran no hablaba de su enfermedad.

—Solo le hablaba a número dos aquí presente las enfermedades que tu y yo podríamos contraer, princesa.

—¡Uh! En la Tierra, teníamos esta enfermedad que se contraía por la mordida de un lobo—Hunk dijo emocionado, mientras se sentaba junto a Lance—. Después de ser mordido, en la luna llena de cada mes, adoptas características lobunas y un aura asesina inconsciente.

Coran aplaudió fascinado, mientras el grupo pareció unirse en los sillones. Allura se mostró preocupada.

—¿Inconsciente? ¿Podrías matar hasta a alguien cercano a ti?

Pidge asintió, mientras agregaba-Y eso no es todo: también esta el vampirismo: cuando eras mordido por un murciélago y adquirías una insaciable sed de sangre humana y una intolerancia a la luz del Sol.

—O el zombismo: un virus se mete en tu cuerpo y termina asesinándote; luego, tu cuerpo vuelve a la vida pero sin consciencia de sí mismo, sólo con el hambre de comer cerebros.—Añadió Lance mismos.

Coran y Allura parecían horrorizados mientras Shiro reía levemente desde su puesto. Frente a Lance, Keith parecía exasperado.

—Pero esas cosas no son reales. Esas enfermedades solo eran mitos que nunca pudieron ser comprobados.

—Bueno, técnicamente, los aliens nunca fueron comprobados, y sin embargo estamos en medio de una guerra con los aliens más malvados en este universo.—Pidge lo cortó, Hunk añadió.

—El llegar a Kerberos desde la Tierra en diez minutos era imposible, pero lo hicimos.

—¡Vamos, mullet! ¿Nunca escuchaste de alguna enfermedad tan escalofriante que creíste verdadera?

Keith negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hasta que Shiro le dio un golpe en hombro. El menor se volteó a verlo con clara irritación en sus ojos morados y Shiro le sonrió divertido.

—Yo recuerdo de algo que te tenía bastante preocupado cuando joven. —Shiro parecía no estar dolido por la mirada de odio que Keith le daba, pero pronto todos estaban rogándole que contara su historia.

Su determinación no duró mucho.

—¡Bien! Pero es un estúpido mito y era un niño tonto cuando lo creía—Aclaró, obviamente avergonzado de sí mismo—. Existe este mito japonés, de una enfermedad nacida de un amor no correspondido. Cuando amas a alguien y no sabes si te ama de vuelta, te crecen sus flores favoritas en los pulmones.

Sintió sus oídos taparse y las voces de sus amigos resonaron levemente, como si estuviera bajo el agua y ellos en la superficie. Las palabras de Keith resonaron en su mente.

Un amor no correspondido

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Florismo?—Allura pareció emocionada con la historia, y Pidge se inclinó dudosa—¿Tenía cura?

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos, pero respondió igualmente. —Se llamaba Hanahaki, y la única cura es que te confieses y el amor sea correspondido. De otra manera las flores terminaban matandote.

Shiro rio, mientras le revolvía el cabello a Keith: la muestra de afecto demostró la comodidad en la que estaban.

—Keith solía preocuparse tanto por ello. Se aislaba de los demás para que no le crecieran flores, el...

Un golpe en el pecho lo dejó sin aire, mientras todos se burlaban del susodicho, que se sonrojaba furiosamente. Pidge pareció empezar a hablar de algún mito familiar, pero Lance no estaba escuchando.

Se sintió enfermo. La voz de su compañero rondaba por su mente sin descanso, mientras su corazón parecía salir de su pecho con lo fuerte que resonaba.

Un amor no correspondido.

Las flores terminan matándote.

Sus oídos pitaron fuertemente, mientras su garganta empezaba a picar. Sintió que un pájaro aleteaba dentro de él, mientras su desayuno amenazaba con ser devuelto.

Las flores terminan matándote.


End file.
